Uri Baby
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyukjae adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah selama satu tahun namun masih belum mendapatkan anak hasil buah cinta mereka. Akankah mereka akan mendapatkan seorang anak seperti yang mereka inginka?
1. Chapter 1

Title : _**Uri Baby**_

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Choi Siwon & Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : super junior members and etc

Pairing : main Wonhyuk slight Kyumin Yewook Hanchul Kangteuk

Leght : twoshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ family

Warning : genderswitch

Summary : _Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyukjae adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah selama satu tahun namun masih belum mendapatkan anak hasil buah cinta mereka. Akankah mereka akan mendapatkan seorang anak seperti yang mereka inginka?_

**Annyeong aku datang lagi dengan FF baru**

**HAPPY READING**

#############################################################################################

Di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di sebuah perumahan elit di kota seoul , tinggallah sepasang suami istri. Pasangan tersebut sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas terlihat tangan sang suami yang melingkar indah di perut sang istri, sedangkan sang istri tidur dengan berbantalkan lengan suaminya. Sang suami yaitu Choi Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang tampan, sedangkan sang istri bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Choi Hyukjaeadalah seorang desainner muda yang cantik.

"Eung…." Terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari sang yeoja yang sekarang sedang menggeliat dipelukan suaminya, ia terlihat sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan matanya dari sinar matahari yang berlomba-lomba memasuki retina matanya. Di tolehkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati sang suami yang masih tertidur. Dengan perlahan di lepasnya pelukan sang suami yang melingkar di perutnya sebisa mungkin agar sang suami tidak terbangun, setelah itu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tak lama setelah yeoja cantik itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seorang namja yang masih berada di tempat tidur itu terbangun

**Siwon POV**

Kubuka mataku yang terganggu akibat sinar matahari yang masuk dari selah-selah jendela kamar kami. Yeah kamar kami karena sudah sejak dari satu tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Seharusnya sekarang ia masih berada dalam pelukanku tapi kenapa tidak ada? Kemana dia? Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar namun aku masih tidak bisa menemukan sosok cantik itu. Lalu aku mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi , oh rupanya dia sedang mandi ku dudukan tubuhku di pinggiran kasur. Ku pandangi foto pernikahan kami yang terdapat di kamarku,sungguh tak terasa ternyata sudah satu tahun aku menikahinya, aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa hidup bersamanya namun kebahagiaan ku itu masih belum lengkap karena kami masih belum memiliki seorang anak yang mengisi keluarga kecil kami

Sesungguhnya aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak sebagai bukti dari cinta kami tapi entah mengapa kami masih belum mendapatkannya. Kalau kalian kira aku tak pernah melakukan "itu" dengannya tetu saja kalian salah besar, hampir seminggu tiga kali aku melakukan "itu" dengannya mana mungkin aku tahan tidak melakukan "itu" dengannya. Tapi tetap saja kami masih belum mendapatkannya padahal kami sudah memeriksa ke dokter dan dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kelainan pada kami, mungkin tuhan memang belum mau memberika kami seorang anak tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti kami pasti akan mendapatkan seorang anak yang lucu

CKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu muncullah malaikat cantikku yang hanya memakai jubah mandi dari dalam kamar mandi

"Pagi baby…" ucapku

"Pagi Wonnieee " balasnya manja sambil menghampiriku

CHUP

"Morning kiss baby" kataku setelah mengecup sekilas bibir merahnya yang selalu menggodaku itu dan BLUSH wajahnya langsung merah merona dan ia langsun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama kami tapi ia masih saja malu bila aku menciumnya

"Wonnie tadi umma menelponku ia bilang akan ada acara kumpul-kumpul di rumah, jadi umma menyuruh kita untuk datang ke rumah" katanya " lagipula kita kan sudah lama tidak kerumah umma, aku merindukannya Wonnie" lanjutnya dengan nada manjanya

"Begitukah? Lalu siapa saja yang akan datang kesana? "tanyaku melingkarkan tangan ku ke pinggangnya

"Eummm umma dan appa ku akan datang lalu sepupumu Kyuhyun dan yesung oppa beserta anak dan istrinya juga akan datang" ucapnya melingkarkan lengannya di leherku

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kerumah umma lagipula hari ini kan hari minggu jadi aku libur" kataku tersenyum kearahnya

"Jinja? Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau pakai baju dulu dan kau sebainya cepat mandi kau bau Wonnie" ucapnya sambil menutup hidungnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Kau berani mengataiku bau eoh?" kataku ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut "Jadi kau mau aku hukum?" kataku sambil berjalan kearahnya dan ia mundur sampai tubuhnya terantuk meja rias yang ada di belakangnya

"A-ap-apa yang m-mau k-kau lak-kukan Wonnie?" tanyanya gugup

Aku hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya masih terus bejalan kearahnya dan menghimpit tubuhnya dengan tubuhku "karena kau sudah mengataiku bau maka sekarang kau harus menerima hukumannya baby" ucap ku lalu mencim bibirnya dengan ganas, hais bibir ini sudah menjadi candu bagiku , setelah cukup lama aku mencium bibirnya dan aku membutuhkan oksigen aku melepaskan ciuman kami, kulihat ia terengah-engah akibat ciuman tadi aku hanya tersenyum lalu aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku sebelum memasuki kamar mandi aku membalikkan tubuhku

"Baby apa kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?" tanyaku menggodanya lalu aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi sebelum sebuah benda akan mengenai wajah tampanku setelah aku berada di dalam aku mendengar suara benda yang terbentur pintu tak lama aku mendengar teriakannya "DASAR KUDA PERVERT" teriaknya , aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

**Siwon POV END**

**Hyukjae POV**

Dasar Siwon pervert menyebalkan dia itu selalu saja menggodaku. Aku berjalan ke lemari pakaianku untuk memilih baju yang akan aku pakai sepertinya dress ini bagus juga tidak terlalu formal untuk ku pakai kerumah umma setelah mendapatkan baju yang akan kupakai sekarang aku sedang sibuk mencari baju untuk Siwon, kuambil kemeja santai dan celana jeans untuk Siwon setelah itu aku memakai bajuku lalu duduk di depan meja rias untuk sedikit memoles wajahku dan memberi lipgloss untuk bibirku

CKLEK

Kulihat Wonnie keluar dari kamar mandi masih menggunakan jubah mandinya namun masih memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Ia menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari belakang, melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik leherku

"Kau sangat wangi baby"katanya menciumi leherku

"Aish Wonnie berhenti sekarang kau lebih baik pakai bajumu aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu" kataku sambil menggeliat tak nyaman agar ia berhenti menciumi leherku

"Tapi aku tidak bohong baby kau memang sangat wangi, wangimu sangat memabukkan untukku" katanya

"ish dasar gombal, sudah cepat pakai baju aku menunggumu di bawah" kataku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum kuda pervert itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadaku

**SKIP TIME**

AKhirnya kami sampai di rumah Heechul umma, yeah dia adalah ummanya Siwon. Dia sangat baik padaku bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ummaku sendiri

"Umma kami datang" teriak kami

"Kyaaaa Hyukkie chagi akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Heechul umma memelukku sangat erat

"Umma jangan memeluk istriku terlalu erat kasihan ia tidak bisa bernafas" kata Wonnie

"Jinja? Maaf umma terlalu senang bertemu denganmu" kata Heechul umma

"Tidak apa-apa umma" kataku tersenyum maklum

"Ayo sayang kita masuk yang lainnya sudah menunggu di dalam" kata Umma lalu membawaku masuk edalam rumah

"Semua coba lihat siapa yang datang" kata umma sedikit berteriak

"Kyaaaa Hyukkie kau sudah datang" kata ummaku, Sungmin eonni, dan Ryeowook eonni berbarengan lalu berhamburan memelukku

"Aku merindukanmu Hyukkie" kata Sungmin eonni

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie" kata Ryeowook eonni

"Ne, umma juga merindukanmu Hyukkie kenapa kau jarang sekali main kerumah umma?" kata ummaku

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua" kataku "Maaf aku jarang main ke rumah kalian habis akhir-akhir ini aku dan Wonnie sibuk jadi kami tidak bisa kerumah kalian" kataku

"Hais tidak adakah yang merindukanku" ucap Siwon, oh iya aku lupa dengan Siwon ternyata dia ada di belakang kami

"Tidak " kata mereka serempak, aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

Lalu kami semua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu, kami berbincang-bincang menanyakan kabar kami masing-masing. Hahh sudah lama kami tak berkumpul seperti ini saat sedang asik-asiknya berbincang kami mendengar suara teriakan di sertai dengan derap langkah seseorang

"Ummaa " teriak dua namja kecil yang sekarang berlari kearah umma mereka

"Hai baby, sudah mainnya?" tanya Sungmin eonni pada anaknya

"Cudah umma tadi kami belmain bola Celu cekali loh" kata Henry anak Sungmin eonni

"iya ahjumma, tadi kami belmain sepak bola dan Henli hyung kalah dali ku" kata onew anak Ryeowook eonni

"Jinja baby? wah anak umma memang hebat" kata Ryeowook eonni

Sungguh aku sangat iri melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan ku sekarang. Aku juga ingin mempunyai seorang anak, aku yakin Wonnie dan kedua orang tuaku juga menginginkannya tapi entah kenapa sudah setahun kami menikah kami belum juga mendapatkan seorang anak, sungguh aku merasa bersalah pada Wonnie mungkin jika ia menikah dengan wanita lain pasti sekarang ia sudah bahagia dengan anaknya

"Kau kenapa baby? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Wonnie menggenggam tanganku

"Ani Wonnie aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku tersenyum kearahnya

"Kau iri melihat mereka ya?" tanya nya

"Hmm kau juga kan" tanyaku kembali

"Ne, tapi tidak apa-apa aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan mendapatkannya" katanya mencium pucuk kepalaku

"Hmm semoga saja Wonnie" kataku lirih. Ya semoga saja tuhan akan memberikan seorang anak yang lucu untuk kami dalam waktu dekat ini

**Hyukjae POV END**

**TBC OR DELET ?**

#####################################################################################

**Gimana ff Wonhyuk ku mau ku lanjut sampe Wonhyuk punya anak atau mau aku hapus aja? ff ini Cuma twoshoot ko**

**Kalau masih ada yang mau tau kelanjutan ff ini review yah, nanti kalo reviewnya lumayan banyak aku bakal lanjutin ff ini **

**Oh iya maaf kalo ff ku ini masih ada typo atau alurnya yang ga jelas, mohon di maklumi aja namanya juga manusia pasti tak luput dari salah kan, semua ff yang aku buat itu semua hasil dari pemikiranku sendiri loh jadi kalo seandainya ada yang ngerasa pernah baca atau sama kaya ff lain mungkin tema ceritanya aja yang sama aku yakin isinya pasti beda hehehe**

**Oke sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong aku datang bawa chapter kedua**

**Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff abalku ini?**

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Siwon POV**

Kulihat Hyukkie terdiam melihat Sungmin dan ryeowook yang sedang bercanda dengan aegya mereka. Aku tahu Hyukkie iri melihat mereka yang baru beberapa bulan menikah langsung hamil sedangkan kami sudah satu tahun menikah namun kami masih belum di karuniai seorang aegya. Kurengkuh tubuh rapunya lalu ku genggam tangannya

"Kau kenapa baby? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyaku

"Ani Wonnie aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya tersenyum kearahku

"Kau iri melihat mereka ya?" tanyaku

"Hmm kau juga kan" tanyanya kembali

"Hmm tapi tidak apa-apa aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan mendapatkannya" kataku mencium pucuk kepalanya, untuk sekedar memberinya semangat

"hmm semoga saja Wonnie" katanya lirih. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, ku akui aku juga iri melihat sepupuku sudah memiliki aegya yang lucu sedangkan aku belum tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkannya pada Hyukkie, aku tidak mau ia sedih dan terus memikirkan tentang masalah ini

"Eh ada Siwon ajuchi dan Hyukkie ahjumma, Henli ko balu cadal ci"kata Henry

Kami semua hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan lucunya"Bagaimana kau bisa sadar kalau dari tadi kau sibuk bercerita dengan ummamu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya

"Mianhae ahjuchi, ahjumma" kata Henry dan onew bersamaan

"Tidak perlu minta maaf baby, jadi apa kalian tidak mau memeluk ahjumma kalian yang manis ini? Kalian tidak merindukan ahjumma ya? Hiks ahjumm jadi sedih" ucap Hyukkie sambil berpura-pura menangis

"Ani, tentu caja kami melindukan ahjumma" kata Onew dan Henry hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Onew, kemudia mereka langsung berlari memeluk Hyukkie

"Aku cangat melindukan ahjumma, kenapa ahjumm tidak pernah main lagi kelumah" kata Henry masih terus memeluk Hyukkie

"Ne, benal kata Henli. Ahjumma cudah tidak cayang lagi ya cama kami?" tanya Onew. OMO mereka ini

"Mianhae, ahjumma dan ahjusshi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi kami tidak sempat berkunjung ketempat kalian. Kalian mau kan memaaf kan kami?" bujuk Hyukkie. Tuhan lihatlah bukankah ia sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu

"Ne, tentu caja kami akan memaafkan ahjumma mana mungkin kami bica malah pada ahjumma"kata Henry

"Jinja? Aigoo kalian memang anak yang baik" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengelus lembut surai Henry dan Onew

"Ne tentu caja, ahjumma tahu tidak aku dan Henli punya cita-cita kalau kami cudah becal nanti kami mau menikah dengan ahjumma"kata Onew. Mendengar perkataan Onew barusan aku benar-benar kaget, ternyata istriku juga popular di kalangan anak kecil sepertinya aku harus waspada

"Ahjusshi menentang pernikahan itu karena ahjumma kalian ini hanya milik ahjusshi, jika kalian mau menikah kalian harus mencari yeoja lain" kataku lalu memeluk Hyukkie dengan posesif

"Huuu ahjuchi pelit masa kami mau menikah dengan ahjumma tidak boleh" kata Henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudah-sudah daripada kalian ribut lebih baik kita main saja, ahjumma akan menemani kalian bermain mau tidak?" tanya Hyukkie

"Ya cudah kalau begitu ayo ahjumma kita main" ajak Onew lalu menarik tangan Hyukkie untuk ikut dengannya

**Siwon POV END**

**Hyukjae POV**

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman belakang yang ada di rumah Siwon sambil melihat Henry dan Onew bermain bola, tak jarang aku memberikan semangat untuk mereka. Andai saja aku punya aegya mungkin aku juga akan melakukan ini, mungkin aegyaku juga akan selucu Henry dan Onew, atau mungkin aegyaku akan tampan seperti ayahnya. Tapi kapan aku bisa merasakannya tuhan, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu hamil, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melahirkan sama seperti perempuan normal lainnya.

Henry-ah, Onew-ah jika kalian besar nanti menikahlah dengan wanita yang bisa memberikan kalian keturunan jangan seperti ahjummamu ini, ahjumma telah gagal untuk menjadi istri yang baik, ahjumma telah gagal untuk membahagiakan suami dan mertua ahjumma. Aku sadar sangat sadar malah salah satu tujuan seseorang menikah tentu saja untuk mempunyai keturunan dan aku yakin Wonnie juga menginginkannya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan tuhan. Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku dan aku tidak bisa menghentikanya seberusaha apapun aku untuk menghentikannya, air mata ini tetap saja keluar

"Ahjumma kenapa menangis?"kata Henry menghampiriku

"Ani, ahjumma tidak menangis ahjumma hanya kelilipan debu" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat mereka khawatir

"Benalkah? Ahjumma benal-benal tidak menangis?" kata Onew menghapus noda air mata yang masih berbekas di pipiku

"Ne chagi jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir oke, sekarang kalian lanjutkan mainnya ahjumma akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian" kataku. Kulihat mereka menganggukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan bermain bola, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melanghkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat aku ingin ke dapur tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Wonnie dengan Heechul umma

"Wonnie kapan ya umma akan mendapatkan cucu umma sendiri? Rasanya umma sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat cucu umma" kata Hee umma. Maafkan aku umma karena aku masih belum bisa memberikanmu seorang cucu seperti yang kau inginkan

"Entahlah umma, mungkin sekarang ini memang belum saatnya kami mempunyai anak, mungkin tuhan masih belum percaya untuk menitipkan seorang anak pada kami" jawab Siwon lirih. Mendengar itu mataku langsung memanas dan pandanganku langsung buram tertutup oleh Krista bening yang siap kapan saja terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku

"Ne umma tahu itu, umma hanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mempunyai seorang cucu" kata Hee umma menatap lurus kedepan pandangannya menerawang entah apa yang sekarang sedang umma pikirkan

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan" usul Siwon. Apa mengadopsi anak mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk

"Ani Wonnie, umma hanya mau anak mu darah dagingmu karna anakmu yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak orang lain menjadi penerus keluarga kita" tolak Hee umma dengan tegas

Mendengar perkataan umma tadi air mataku sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, sekarang air mata ini sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku, umma benar setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan cucu kandung dari anaknya, bukan anak yang di adopsi dari panti asuhan yang tidak jelas siapa umma dan appa mereka. Merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lanjut aku segera pergi dari tempatku tadi, aku pergi ke balkon rumah Siwon dan aku menangis di sana. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau aku sedang menangis sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat mereka semua mengkhawatirkan aku. Cukup lama aku di sana sampai aku lihat matahari mulai terbenam, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan aku yakin sekarang mereka pasti sedang bersiap untuk makan malam

"Baby, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu hmm? Apa ada masalah? " tanya Siwon menghampiriku lalu meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku

"Aku dari balkon Wonnie, aku tidak apa-apa hanya lelah" kataku tersenyum tipis kearahnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita makan dulu setelah itu baru kita pulang, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan" katanya lalu menuntunku ke meja makan

**SKIP TIME**

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami kembali kerumah hanya diisi oleh keheningan, aku lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela. Entahlah perkataan Hee umma tadi sedikit banyak mengganggu pikiranku, haruskah aku meminta Wonnie untuk menikah dengan gadis lain agar ia bisa mendapatkan anak darah dagingnya. Bisakah aku merelakan Wonnie untuk bersama dengan wanita lain? Bisakah aku berpisah dengan Wonnie? Bisakah aku melakukan itu? Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Baby kita sudah sampai" kata Siwon menggenggam tanganku

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai ya, mianhae tadi aku melamun" kataku. Yah saking asiknya aku memikirkan masalah itu aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah

"Kau melamunkan apa baby? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipiku

"Ani Wonnie, aku tidak apa-apa sudahlah ayo kita masuk aku ingin segera tidur" ucapku dengan manja agar ia tidak khawatir lagi

"Ne, baby ayo kita masuk dan beristirahat" katanya lalu ia keluar terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untukku setelah itu dia menggendongku ala bridal style

"Wonnie turunkan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"ucapku

"Ani aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar" katanya keras kepala

Akhirnya Siwon tetap menggendongku sampai kamar setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan dangat lembut

"Tidurlah baby kau lelah kan" katanya sambil mengelus pipiku

"Ne, tapi aku mau tidur sambil di peluk olehmu Wonnie" kataku manja lalu menggenggam tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipiku, dia hanya tersenyum lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku

"Sekarang tidurlah baby aku akan selalu di sini menemanimu" katanya memelukku dengan erat dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku cukup lama

"Ne Wonnie, jaljayo" kataku mengecup bibirnya singkat

"Hmm jaljayo baby" ucapnya mempererat pelukannya

Ku pejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tertidur namun aku malah tetap terjaga, perlahan aku mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Wonnie, rupanya ia sudah tertidur aku rasa diantara kami dialah yang kelelahan. Ku buka mataku lalu ku pandangi wajah tampa suamiku ini, kutelusuri wajah sempurna itu dengan jariku dimulai dari dahi turun ke hidung mancungnya lalu ke bibirnya, ku sentuh bibir yang selalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut itu menggunakan jari telunjukku. Maafkan aku Wonnie karena aku belum bisa memberikanmu seorang anak, aku memang istri yang tidak berguna. Ku singkirkan tangannya yang masih setia memelukku, perlahan aku beranjak dari kasur kami menuju lemari pakaian kami. Ku kemasi pakaianku lalu ku masukkan kedalam koper, aku harap keputusanku ini tepat. Selesai mengemasi pakaianku aku mengambil sebuah kertas lalu aku menulis sesuatu di kertas itu setelah selesai menulis aku melipat kertas itu degan rapih dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas bersama dengan cincin pernikahan kami

Sebelum pergi aku menghampiri Wonnie yang masih terlelap di atas kasur ku kecup bibir nya. Dan air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku, ayo Hyukkie kau harus kuat ini demi kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai. Ku hapus air mataku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar kami, selamat tinggal Wonnie saranghae

**Hyukjae POV END**

**Siwon POV**

Tidurku terusik akibat cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamarku, kuraba kasur yang aku tiduri aku terlonjak kaget lalu ku buka mataku dan ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar, tidak ada Kemana Hyukkie pergi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi ku buka pintu kamar mandi kosong. Mungkin dia sedang memasak di dapur, kuputuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mandi aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur yang ada di lantai bawah tapi Hyukkie juga tidak ada di dapur, kemana dia sebenarnya

"Baby kau dimana?" teriakku sekarang aku mencarinyadi taman belakang rumah kami tapi ia tidak ada di sana

"Hyukkie chagi kau dimana?" teriakku lagi sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Hyukkie sebenarnya kau dimana? Aku kembali kekamarku untuk mengambil ponselku aku akan coba untuk menghubunginya, saat aku ingin mengambil ponselku yang ku letakkan di atas meja nakas aku melihat secarik kerta yang tegeletak di atas meja nakas. Ku ambil kertas itu lalu kubaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu dan betapa kagetnya aku saat aku selesai membaca kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Hyukkie itu

_To : my hubby Wonnie_

_Wonnie mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi, sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf padamu. Mianhae Wonnie jeongmal mianhae karena aku pergi tanpa pamit, aku memang sengaja melakukan ini karena aku tahu jika aku mengatakannya padamu kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi._

_Wonnie sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan umma, aku tahu umma pasti kecewa kan mempunyai menantu sepertiku, menantu yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan cucu padanya. Aku tidak mau membuat umma kecewa lagi karena itulah aku lebih baik pergi._

_Aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu, aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu. Ku kembalikan cicin pernikahan kita padamu carilah yeoja lain yang lebih baik dariku, yeoja yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan dan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku Wonnie begitu juga dengan umma dan appa mu mereka layak mendapatkan menantu yang bisa memberikan mereka seorang cucu dan bisa di jadikan penerus bagi keluargamu. Mianhae Wonnie aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung oppa, aku tahu terkadang kau iri kan melihat mereka bermain dengan aegya mereka._

_Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu walaupun aku melepasmu untuk mencari yeoja lain untuk menggantikan posisiku bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Percayalah sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau jadi yeoja egois yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri karena itu aku melepaskanmu._

_Semoga kau bisa menerima keputusanku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik , carilah yeoja yang mencintaimu dan mencintai keluargamu dengan tulus. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagimu. Selamat tinggal , saranghae Wonnie jeongmal saranghae._

_You'r love_

_Lee Hyukjae_

Aku tertegun memanadang kertas yang masih aku genggam berapa kali pun kubaca isinya tetap sama. Ku ambil ponselku lalu aku mendial nomor nya tidak ada jawaban. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Hyukkie akan meninggalkanku. Hyukkie-ku, belahan jiwaku , yeoja yang amat sangat ku cintai meninggalkanku. Tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga. Tapi ini bukan mimpi ini semua kenyataan, Hyukkie kenapa kau meninggalkanku tak tahukah engkau bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah oksigenku Hyukkie bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa oksigenku

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah menangis. Kau lihat kan Hyukkie tanpamu aku hanyalah namja lemah. Kembalilah Hyukkie ku mohon. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku, sungguh aku tidak masalah jika memang aku tidak bisa mendapatkan aegya darimu asalkan kau ada di sisiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagiku tidak masalah jika harus mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan asalkan ibu dari anak itu tetap dirimu. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir bahwa aku akan bahagia dengan yeoja lain kalau sumber dari kebahagiaan ku adalah kau Hyukkie hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia

**Siwon POV END**

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

**Annyeong ff nya udah aku lanjut nih hehehe tapi belum tamat ya, tadinya aku emang mau jadiin ff ini twoshoot tapi ternyata ada yang minta di kasih nc dan setelah aku pikir-pikir aneh juga sih kalo ga ada nc nya jadi aku putusin ff ini aku ubah jadi three shoot dan chap akhir bakal aku kasih nc trus bakal aku certain sampe Hyukkie melahirkan mungkin hehehe. Gimana kalian setuju ga kalo aku kasih nc? Apa mau aku skip aj nc nya?**

**Aku mau tanya nih menurut kalian bagusnya siapa yang jadi anaknya Wonhyuk?**

**THANKS TO:**

** - loveshihyuk- han eun kyo- shin min hyo- eunmi2210- kamiyama kaoru- lee min ji elf- aniimin- eunhaezee- zakurafrezee- kimryeowii- - rin-rin- resiana- guest- ika chan imut**

**Oh iya buat ff aku yang lainnya sabar ya pasti aku lanjutin ko**

**Okey kalo mau ff ini di lanjut tolong di review lagi ya**

**Samapai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong aku datang bawa chapter ke 3 nih**

**Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ku yang ini?**

**Kalau ada aku mengucapkan gomawo udah mau baca ff abalku ini dan**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Di sebuah bandara tepatnya di bandara incheon terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu yang terdapat di bandara itu. Sesekali yeoja itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Yeoja itu memakai kaos berwarna putih yang di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan cardigan hitam tak lupa ia memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya. Sesekali yeoja itu tersenyum miris entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Setelah mendengar pengumuman tetang penerbangan pesawat yang akan ia naiki, yeoja cantik itu pun bagkit dari duduknya dan menggeret koper besarnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi yeoja cantik itu sedikit bergumam "Selamat tinggal seoul, selamat tinggal Wonnie aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat sebuah mobil Audi berwarna putih memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Choi dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang namja tampan bertubuh athletis. Namja tersebut adalah Choi Siwon anak, semata wayang dari keluarga Choi ini terlihat sangat terburu-bur saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia langsung menuju ke arah ruang keluarga ,terlihat umma, appa, dan sepupunya sudah berada di sana.

"Wonnie sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta kami untuk berkumpul di sini?" tanya Yesung sepupu Siwon

"Kalian harus membantuku" kata Siwon sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Membantu? Apa yang harus kami bantu Wonnie?" tanya sang appa- Hankyung-

"Mencari Hyukkie" kata Siwon

"Mwo? Mencari Hyukkie? Apa maksudmu Wonnie bukankah Hyukkie bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin

"Ani noona ,Hyukkie pergi, dia pergi dari rumah dan aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang" kata Siwon lirih

"MWO?" teriak semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu serempak

"Bagaimana bisa dia pergi dan kau tidak tahu dimana dia berada?" tanya Ryeowook

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Wonnie? Apa kalian bertengkar?" kini giliran sang umma –Heechul- yang bertanya kepada putranya

"Ani umma aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi" Siwon menjeda bicaranya " Ia hanya meninggalkan ini" ucap Siwon lemas sambil menunjukkan surat dari Hyukjae. Semua orang yang ada di sana secara bergantian membaca surat itu.

"Hyukjae pergi karena umma, mianhae Wonnie coba saja umma tidak membahas masalah itu pasti Hyukjae tidak akan pergi dan masih bersama kita sekarang" ucap Heechul penuh penyesalan

"Tidak Heenim kau tidak bersalah" ucap Leeteuk yang baru saja datang, mendengar perkataan Leeteuk sontak pandangan mereka langsung beralih ke arah datangnya Leeteuk "Aku rasa wajar jika kau membahas masalah itu aku juga orangtua Heenim sama sepertimu, aku juga menginginkan seorang cucu sama sepertimu, aku tahu keluargamu membutuhkan seorang cucu sebagai penerus " kata Leeteuk

"Ani Eeteuk seharusnya aku tidak membahas itu, minhae karena aku yang menyebabkan anakmu pergi" kata Heechul memandang Eeteuk penuh penyesalan

Leeteuk tersenyum " Tidak perlu meminta maaf Heenim, putriku pergi bukan karena siapa-siapa tapi itu skarena keinginannya sendiri" kata Leeteuk

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan kenapa kau hanya tenang-tenang saja anakmu pergi?" tanya Hankyung

"Sebenarnya semalam Hyukkie pulang kerumah kami awalnya aku pikir ia bertengkar dengan Siwon makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumah kami. Tapi tadi pagi sebelum pergi ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami dan kami sebagai orangtuanya hanya bisa mendukungnya. Dan dari penjelasannya kami dapat menyimpulkan ia pergi bukan karena siapapun tapi karena keinginannya sendiri, ia tidak mau mengecewakan keluarga kalian karena belum bisa memberikan seorang anak untuk keluarga kalian" jelas kangin

"Dan tujuan kami berdua datang kesini adalah untuk menyerahkan ini pada Siwon" kata Leeteuk sambil menyerahka sebuah map kepada Siwon

"Apa ini umma?" tanya Siwon

"Surat cerai, kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya nanti biar kami yang akan mengurus perceraian kalian" kata Kangin

.

Siwon hanya membeku di tempatnya , tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk bercerai dengan Hyukjae. Selama ini ia selalu mengharapkan untuk hidup selamanya dengan Hyukjae sampai maut yang akan memisahkanmereka.

"Apa maksud kalian, kenapa mereka harus bercerai?" tanya Heechul sedikit terbawa emosi, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini meminta anak dan menantunya untuk bercerai

"Ini yang terbaik Heenim , setelah mereka bercerai Siwon bisa mencari pengganti Hyukkie. Aku yakin Siwon pasti bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dari Hyukkie, yeoja yang bisa memberikan kalian keturunan untuk di jadikan penerus keluarga kalian" jelas Eeteuk meski sejak tadi ia bersikap tenang namun sebenarnya ia merasa sedih hatinya sakit melihat pernikahan putrinya akan berakhir dengan perceraian, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ini terjadi namun ia harus menghargai keputusan yang di pilih putrinya dan ia juga tidak boleh egois karena bagaimanapun sahabatnya berhak emiliki menantu yang lebih baik dari anaknya.

"Ani ….ANI…. ANIYO" teriak Siwon, mendengar itu semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah Siwon "Aku TIDAK akan pernah menandatangani surat ini, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH" ucap Siwon sambil merobek surat cerai yang di berikan oleh Leeteuk lalu membuangnya. Setelah itu Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"Wonnie kau mau kemana?" tanya sang umma-Heechul- pada Siwon sebelum Siwon benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu

"Aku akan mencari Hyukkie, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menemukannya, aku tidak perduli meski aku harus menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang kumiliki untuk mencarinya dan jangan pernah memaksaku untuk menandatangani surat cerai itu karena sampai kapanpun juga aku tidak akan pernah menandatanganinya" kata Siwon lalu pergi dari ruangan itu

.

.

**Author POV END**

.

.

.**  
**

**Hyukjae POV**

Setelah melalui penerbangan yang cukup melelahkan, kini aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Jepang ku rasa bukan ide yang buruk untuk kujadikan tempat tinggal sementaraku sampai aku bisa mrnghadapinya kembali. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling bandara mencari sosok sahabatku yang katanya akan menjemputku.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berada aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik bersama seorang namja tampan yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Merasa mengenali sosok yeoja itu aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hyukkieee" teriak yeoja itu sambil berlari kearahku

"Hyukkie bogoshipo" ucapnya memelukku

"Nado bogoshipo Jae" ucapku sambil membalas pelukanya

"Kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Sendiri" jawabku singkat

"Siwon tidak ikut? tumben sekali kuda posesiv itu membiarkanmu pergi sendirian biasanya dia akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Bahkan waktu kita SMA dulu dia sampai mengantarmu saat kau akan ke toilet" kata Jaejoong menggodaku

Aku tersenyum tipis menaggapi perkataanya "Kau benar Jae tapi sekarang ini aku memang hanya datang sendiri" kataku tersenyum kecut

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Siwon? Apa kuda itu menyakitimu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ani, dia tidak menyakitiku. Sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini aku lelah Jae, aku ingin istirahat kau sudah mencarikan rumah untukku kan?" tanyaku memastika

"Ne tentu saja aku dan Yunho sudah mencarikan tempat untukmu" jawabnya

"Boo kau selalu saja melupakanku jika sudah bertemu dengan Hyukjae" kudengar suara seorang namja dari arah belakang Jaejoong

"Hehehe mianhae habis aku merindukan Hyukkie sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya" kata Jaejoong di sertai dengan cengiran

"Hai oppa apa kabar? Apakah ini anak kalian? Neomu kyeopta" ucapku saat aku melihat anak yang sedang di gendong oleh Yunho oppa

"Kabarku baik, iya ini anak kami namanya Taemin. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" kata Yunho oppa menyuruh anaknya untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeonghaceyo Jung Taemin imnida" kata anak itu tersenyum manis kearahku

"Annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida, berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanyaku

"Lima tahun ahjumma" jawabnya

"Sudah… sudah acara perkenalannya kita lanjut di mobil saja ya, sekarang ayo kita pergi bukankah kau lelah Hyukkie dan kau juga berhutang penjelasan padaku"kata Jeajoong

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu kami meninggalkan bandara menuju ke rumah yang sudah di siapkan Jaejoong untukku. Setelah sampai dirumah seperti kata Jaejoong saat di bandara tadi ia memintaku menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa aku pergi ke jepang sendirian dan karena Jaejoong memaksaku untuk bercerita aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada Jejoong dan aku memintanya agar ia tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang keberadaaku.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

_**One years latter**_

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Ku lajukan mobilku tak tentu arah, entahlah aku bingung harus mencari Hyukkie-KU kemana lagi karena sampai sekarangpun aku sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk kemana ia pergi. Tuhan tolong aku berilah aku petunjuk agar aku bisa membawa istriku kembali kesisiku.

Aku terus mengendarai mobilku berkeliling kota berharap aku bisa menemukannya namun nihil sampai hari menjelang malam pun aku masih belum bisa menemukannya. Sebenarnya kau dimana chagi? Aku merindukanmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kami, yeah rumahku dan rumahnya, rumahku bersama dengan Hyukkie-KU. Sebenarnya umma memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya agar ada yang mengurusku namun aku menolak aku mau tetap tinggal di rumah kami, rumah yang memiliki banyak kenangan tentangnya. Setelah sampai di rumah aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu agar rasa lelah di tubuhku ini bisa hilang.

Sudah 1 tahun Hyukkie pergi dariku dan sudah 1 tahun juga aku hidup layaknya raga tanpa jiwa, ragaku memang ada namun jiwaku pergi bersamanya. Sungguh aku sangat merindukannya, sempat aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja namun usahaku untuk bunuh diri selalu digagalkan oleh orangtuaku. Buat apa aku hidup jika yeoja yang ku cintai tidak berada di sisiku.

Aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menemukannya. Aku sudah menanyakan keberadaanya pada sahabat terdekatnya namun sahabatnya tidak tahu. Setiap hari aku selalu menghubungi ponselnya namun ponselnya selalu tidak aktif.

Sebenarnya kau dimana chagi? Apa kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku? Apa kau merindukanku? Apa sekarang kau sudah mendapat penggantiku? Masih belum cukupkah kau menyiksaku? Karena itulah sampai sekarang kau masih belum juga kembali ke sisiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku? Hyukkie kumohon kembalilah aku membutuhkanmu.

Tak terasa air mataku metes begitu saja hanya karena aku memikirkannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang aku keluarkan untuk menangisinya. Aku tidak perduli jika orang-orang menganggapku namja lemah yang cengeng. Setelah cukup lama menangis tak terasa aku mulai tertidur melayang ke dunia mimpi yang mungkin akan ebih indah dari kehidupanku yang nyata.

.

.

**Siwon POV END**

.

.

.

.**  
**

**Author POV**

Di sebuah café terlihat dua orang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang terduduk di salah satu meja café mereka hanya duduk sambil terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan.

"Eeteuk aku tahu sebenarnya kau tahu dimana Hyukjae berada kan?" tanya salah satu dari yeoja itu- Heechul- memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku tahu dimana Hyukjae berada?" tanya yeoja yang di panggil Eeteuk atau Leeteuk itu

"Aku sudah berteman denganmu cukup lama, aku tahu jelas sifatmu kau tidak mungkin tenang-tenang saja jika anakmu menghilang tanpa kabar selama setahun. Jika kau tidak mengetahui dimana ia berada aku yakin kau pasti sudah sangat panik dari awal" jawab Heechul

Leeteuk hanya tersenyu mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya "Kau memang sangat mengerti aku Heenim, aku memang tahu dimana Hyukkie berada tapi mian aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu" kata Leeteuk

"Wae Eeteuk? Wae? Apa kau tidak melihat betapa menderitanya Wonnie? Bahkan ia hampir bunuh diri, apa kau tidak iba melihatnya seperti itu?" tanya Heechul yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya mengingat penderitaan anaknya yang di tinggal pergi istrinya

"Mianhae Heenim bukannya aku tidak kasihan melihat anakmu jadi seperti itu tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Hyukkie untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya" ucap Leeteuk penuh sesal

"Aku mohon Eeteuk tolong beritahu aku dimana Hyukjae berada, sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan melihat anakku seperti mayat hidup begitu. Hanya anakmu yang bisa mengembalikan Wonnie seperti dulu lagi, karena itulah Eeteuk aku mohon padamu sebagai seorang ibu kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku rasakan" kata Heechul memelas

"Tapi Heenim aku…" belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkan kata-katanya Heechul sudang memotong perkataannya "Aku mohon Eeteuk sebagai sahabat tolong beritahu aku dimana Hyukjae berada. Aku yakin Hyukjae juga pasti tersiksa di sana, aku tahu persis mereka berdua itu saling mencintai Eeteuk, apa kau mau membiarkan mereka tersiksa seperti ini terus?" tanya Heechul meyakinkan sahabatnya agar mau memberitahukan dimana Hyukjae berada

Mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan Leeteuk hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega untuk terus menyembunyikan keberadaan Hyukjae pada Siwon dan ia juga tahu bahwa anaknya juga tersiksa berada jauh dari Siwon. Sungguh sebagai seorang ibu ia sangat tidak tega mendengar kabar bahwa setiap malam anaknya menangis karena merindukan suaminya, ia tahu persis anaknya masih sangat mencintai suaminya.

"Baiklah Heenim aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, tapi setelah kau tahu dimana dia berada tolong berjanji padaku untuk membawanya kembali" kata Leeteuk

"Jinja? Ne ne aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali" ucap Heechul antusias

"Sekarang Hyukkie berada di Jepang, ini alamat rumah yang ia tempati sekarang" kata Leeteuk sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Hyukjae pada Heechul

"Gomawo Eeteuk –ah kau sudah mau memberitahukan alamat Hyukjae padaku" ucap Heechul sambil memeluk sahabatnya

"Ne cheonma, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat beritahu Siwon aku yakin ia pasti sudah sangat merindukan Hyukkie" kata Leeteuk

"Ne kau benar kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong" kata Heechul lalu keluar dari café meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian, _**"Mianhae Hyukkie umma tidak bisa memenuhi janji umma padamu, tapi umma yakin keputusan umma tidak salah" **_ucap Leeteuk dalam hati

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang yeoja terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah rumah megah, ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ke salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah tersebut

"Woonie…. Wonnie cepat bangun umma punya kabar baik untukmu" ucap Heechul membangunkan sang anak

"Eungg….. umma ada apa malam-malam begini datang kesini" kata Siwon yang masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya

"Wonnie ayo cepat bangun sekarang umma sudah tahu dimana Hyukkie berada" kata Heechul bersemangat

Mendengar nama Hyukkie-NYA disebut-sebut Siwon langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya

"Jinja? Umma tidak berbohongkan padaku?" tanyanya meyakinkan

"Ne umma tidak berbohong Wonnie, sekarang juga cepat ganti pakianmu dan kemasi barang-barangmu lalu segera pergi kebandara umma sudah memesankan tiket ke Jepang untukmu" kata Heechul

"Mwo Jepang? Maksud umma Hyukkie ada di Jepang sekarang?" tanya Siwon memstikan

"Ne dan sekarang umma sudah punya alamat tempat Hyukkie-MU itu tinggal" kata Heechul

"Baiklah umma aku akan segera pergi" ucap Siwon dengan semangat lalu bergegas untuk berganti pakaian dan mengemasin pakaiannya

.

.

**Author POV END**

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di pesawat aku akan menjemput Hyukkie-KU untuk pulang apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa membujuknya untuk pulang. Terimakasih tuhan kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku, terimakasih umma sudah mau membantuku untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hyukkie dan terimakasih Leeteuk umma sudah mau memberitahukan keberadaan Hyukkie. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku, biarlah orang berpikir aku sudah gila, aku hanya sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwaku.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya sekarang aku sampai juga di negeri sakura ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel yang sudah umma siapkan aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menemui Hyukkie.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke alamat yang umma berikan menggunakan taxi. Dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah rumah sederhana yang di penuhi dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang membuat rumah itu tampak asri. Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu lalu aku mengetuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya tunggu sebentar" aku bisa mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah, suara itu adalah suara yang selama setahun ini aku rindukan.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka dan sekarang aku bisa melihat sosok indah yang sudah setahun ini tidak aku lihat. Betapa aku merindukan di tatap oleh mata polos itu, betapa aku merindukan memeluk tubuh indah itu dan betapa aku merinduka segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

"Hai Hyukkie" kataku tersenyum

"Won-nie" ucapnya kaget

"Aku merindukanmu baby" ucapku langsung memeluknya namun ia hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukanku, ada apa dengannya? Dapat aku rasakan ia menggeliat dalam pelukanku lalu melepaskan pelukanku

"Wae chagi? Ada apa? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanya ku

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kembali padaku, dengan wajah datar

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai disini yang terpenting adalah kita bisa bertemu lagi chagi" kataku sambil memeluknya sekali lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya ia melepaskan pelukanku, ada apa dengannya?

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" kataya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya dengan perlahan ia melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dariku, tuhan sakit sekali rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tidak mau menerima kehadiran kita

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, menjemput istriku" kataku melangkah mendekatinya

"Kita sudah bercerai, sekarang aku bukan istrimu lagi bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan surat cerai padamu" katanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku

"Ani, kau masih istriku aku belum menandatangani surat cerai itu lagipula kita belum sah bercerai" kataku

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat tanda tangani surat cerai itu lalu kita akan resmi bercerai dan carilah yeoja lain untuk kau jadikan istri, aku yakin banyak yeoja yang mau menjadi istrimu" katanya masih tidak mau memandangku

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku atau kau sudah bosan dengan ku makanya kau mau bercerai denganku" kataku masih dengan nada lembut

"Ani hanya saja aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, jadi lebih baik kita…." Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah memotongnya

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu berpikir bahwa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi sebelumnya kita tidak ada masalah kan?" tanyaku padanya mulai tersulut emosi

"Entahlah aku rasa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi karena itulah aku merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, selama setahun aku tidak bersamamu aku mulai bisa menyadarinya"katanya tanpa memandang kearahku

"TATAP AKU SAAT KAU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANKU LEE HYUKJAE" kataku dengan penuh emosi. Bagaiman bisa ia berbicara begitu padaku, aku sudah mencarinya selama setahun ini bahkan cintaku padanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Ku lihat bahunya mulai bergetar aku tahu ia menangis sekarang, aku mendekat kearahnya lalu ku tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku agar aku bisa memandang matanya. Ku hapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

"Tatap mataku dan katakana kau tidak mencintaiku lagi" perintahku padanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan tangisnya makin menjadi, mianhae baby aku sudah membentakmu dan membuatmu menangis. Kurengkuh tubuh rapuhnya dalam dekapanku, ku tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku lalu aku mulai mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Baby aku mohon jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, bicaralah sesuai dengan kata hatimu" kataku mengecup pucuk kepalanya

"Mianhae Wonnie… hiks aku… hiks saranghae" katanya sambil terisak

"Nado saranghae Hyukkie" ucapku tersenyum, ku pererat rengkuhanku di tubuhnya "Ayo kita pulang baby kita jalani kehidupan kita seperti dulu lagi" kataku mengendurkan pelukanku agar aku bisa memandang wajahnya

"Mianhae Wonnie…. hiks aku tidak bisa….. hiks, aku tidak mau mengecewakan…. hiks kau dan orang tuamu lagi karena…. hiks aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang anak… hiks untuk kalian"katanya masih sambil terisak

"Kau btidak pernah membuat aku kecewa baby, sungguh aku tidak masalah jika memang kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak asalkan kau berada di sampingku itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku" kataku menghapus air matanya

"Wonnie kau mencintaiku kan? Kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaankukan?" tanyanya

"Ne chagi aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu dan apapun permintaanmu pasti akan aku kabulkan" ucapku mantap

"Kalau begitu ceraikan aku Wonnie dan carilah yeoja lain untuk menggantikan aku" katanya

"Ani baby ani" ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta tapi aku mohon jangan memintaku untuk menceraikanmu, jangan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, aku tidak bisa itu menyakitkan untukku baby"kataku

"Aku mohon Wonnie ini yang terbaik agar keluargamu bisa mendapatkan penerus yang berasal dari darah dagingmu sendiri" katanya

"Jangan paksa aku baby, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus bercerai denganmu" kataku kulihat ia hanya terdiam dan terus menangis

"Baby dengarkan aku, kau bukannya tidak bisa memiliki anak tapi kau hanya belum memiliki anak. aku yakin pasti ada cara lain agar kita memiliki anak tanpa kita harus bercerai, ayo kita temui dokter yang paling hebat di seluruh dunia untuk membantu kita agar kita bisa meiliki anak kita sendiri, lagipula aku hanya mau kau lah yang mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku kelak" kataku berusaha meyakinkannya "Kau mau kan pulang bersamaku dan kembali menjadi nyonya Choi ku" lanjutku sambil mengeluarkan cicin pernikahan kita

"Pabbo tentu saja aku mau lagipula kita kan belum resmi bercerai jadi aku masih menjadi nyonya choi mu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Betapa indahnya senyuman yang selama setahun ini tak aku lihat, aku kembali memeluknya dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Choi Hyukjae" ucapku

"Nado saranghae Wonnie" balasnya

.

.

**Siwon POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

**Kyaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter ketiganya. Gimana? Tambah ga jelas ya ceritanya? Masih mau aku lanjut sampe WonHyuk punya baby atau sampai di sini aja?**

**Mianhae padahal awalnya aku cuma mau jadiin ff ini twoshoot tapi ternyata malah jadi panjang begini ya  
**

**Kalo readers sekalian mau ff ini dilanjut aku bakal lanjutin chapter keempatnya yang pake nc nanti habis lebaran hehehe, tapi kalo readers sekalian Cuma mau end sampai di sini aja ya aku bakal selesai-in ff ini sampe di sini aja**

**Semua keputusan aku serahin pada readers sekalian, jadi jangan lupa review ya**

**Walupun emang review di ff ini engga seberapa tapi aku udah cukup seneng ko karena masih ada yang mau baca ff aku dan mau ngeriview**

**Oh iya buat yang nunggu klanjutan ff ku yang lain, insyaallah semua lanjutan ff ku bakal aku publish habis lebaran jadi di tunggu aja ya**

.

.

.

**THANKS TO :**

**Hyuna-kang / guest / heeli / eunmi2210 / kamiyama kaoru / ika-chan imut / guest / / zakurafrezee / lee shurri / airzanti / revita kuzo / **

**Jangan lupa review**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

***REVIEW PLEASE***


End file.
